


A Break from Routine

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally from the Gundam 00 Season one kink meme. Patrick asks Kati to peg him, and surprisingly, she agrees.





	A Break from Routine

Kati Mannequin was a standard, organized military woman in all aspects of her life. She woke up in the morning at five AM sharp, ate a healthy, balanced breakfast and went on her morning jog. From there it was set and procedure until she went to bed at the same time every evening, where she slept flat on her back, hands at her sides.

Unfortunately for Patrick Colasseur, the way she had sex was just as routine as her daily schedule. First, a bit of groping, occasionally she'd let him give her oral of he was lucky (and hoo boy it was never the other way around) and then missionary position thump thump thump until it was over. While on a certain level Patrick was glad to be getting sex at all (sometimes he begged for it. He was fairly sure she liked to see him do that), there was something very unsatisfying about the whole affair. But always, always, it was the same thing.

“Can we do something else?”

“No.”

“Maybe just –”

“No.”

It was frustrating, to say the least. Patrick had needs as a man. But she was the superior officer and he was fully aware of just how whipped he was, so about all he could do was whine, wheedle, and beg.

“I really think you'd enjoy it if you just –”

“No.”

“Because trying new things is –”

“No.”

“I don't see why you're being so stubb–”

“No.”

“...and we should try pegging.”

Kati looked up from her stack of paperwork and swiveled around in her desk chair. “What?”

Patrick jumped on the opening. “You know, where you put on a strap-on and, uh,” he fumbled for a way to say it that wasn't 'do me up the ass', “Uh, do me up the ass.” D'oh.

He winced ahead of time, but the expected slap never came. Kati actually looked thoughtful, and Patrick dared to hope.

She turned her chair back to her paperwork, and Patrick's hopes were crushed.

“Well, if you don't want to do it, we could try sploshing...”

“No, that sounds fine.”

Patrick almost did a double-take. “Wait, you said yes?”

“Do I have to repeat myself? It still remains your responsibility to get the paraphernalia.”

“Okay then.” Patrick excused himself, walking out of Kati's office and closing the door softly before leaning his back against it and pumping his fist in exultation.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kati picked up the strap on and inspected it, figuring out how she'd get the thing on. It was one of those double-sided affairs that pleasured both parties – the dildos on both the inside and outside were hot pink, to Kati's mild disgust.

“It was the only colour they had left,” Patrick babbled as he sat naked on her bed, squirming part out of nervousness and part out of excitement. To be quite honest he had never engaged in any sort of anal play before, as most women were turned off by the idea and he had no interest in men. He watched avidly as she put on the toy, face blank even when sliding the dildo into her entrance, manner unteasing with a characteristic complete lack of eroticism (Patrick was used to it by now, and her cold-fishness actually kind of turned him on, in an ironic sort of way. It was just one of her many quirks).

The strap-on secure, Katie took hold of her new silicone penis, testing to see how much it wiggled back and forth. “I look rather foolish.”

“No, you look absolutely sexy!” Patrick blurted. “I mean, not to say that you're more sexy than usual because you have a penis. Because you're always sexy, and I'm not gay. And it's plastic anyway.” Patrick found himself turning rather pink in the face as he rambled, trying to not sound like a _completely_ brainless moron.

Kati chuckled despite herself. Her lover was such a dork. Picking up the bottle of lube from where it lay on the bed, she unscrewed the top and slathered a generous portion on her new appendage. Patrick continued to blather as she did so, his eyes riveted on her fingers the entire time.

It was time to put an end to this. “Patrick, shut up and bend over.”

“What, not even any forepl–”

Kati took the shortcut and grabbed Patrick by the ear, ignoring his whines as she turned him around so he was facing away from her, hands on the bed with his very fine ass in the air. “Spread your legs more.”

“Umm I kinda–”

“I said spread your legs, soldier!” She punctuated her order with a sharp smack on his ass. He yelped but complied immediately.

Despite her curt mannerisms, the Colonel was gentle as she prepared him with slick fingers, slowly sliding in one finger and then followed it with a second. Unless she was hiding a good many things from Patrick, he doubted that she had much more experience in this sort of thing than he did, but she executed it with the same firm resolve that she gave orders with.

It was a strange sensation at first, rather unnatural, and hurt just a bit. Patrick began to have second thoughts about the whole thing and then had third thoughts when she entered him, tensing up from his ass all the way up along his back to his neck.

She gave his ass a smack, this one lighter and a bit more... well, almost playful. “Relax. You'll just make it worse that way.”

Patrick attempted to crane his neck around to look at his commander, failed, and let his cheek lie flat on the bed in defeat. “You haven't done this before, have you?”

Kati started a gentle rhythm, sliding in and out, not too deep. “No. I decided that it might be prudent to do some preliminary research.”

“You did what?!” Patrick tried to crane around with his whole body this time, and Kati replied to his squirming with another firm slap. _Oh_ , he was getting to like this.

“I looked up a few things online. It's really quite interesting.”

Patrick tried for a minute to imagine Colonel Kati Mannequin looking up porn on the internet, and the immediate result was that the cock that had been sadly limp since Kati had started fingering him began to grow hard again. Damn. That was work three weeks' wank fantasy at least.

“How's that?” Kati asked.

“Hnn, not quite – oh _shit_ –”

She shifted and hit _that_ and Patrick saw stars, his cock springing fully erect as his hands clawed at the perfectly-tucked blankets on the bed. From there it only got better as each successive thrust took it further.

Patrick was hard, uncomfortably so, but when he reached down to stroke himself Kati smacked his hand out of the way. “Stop that. You'll be pleasured when I say you can be pleasured.” Patrick moaned and drew the offending hand toward his mouth, biting his fingers to prevent said hand from flying down and pumping like a madman. His erection throbbed with want, the tip wet and leaking and _Jesus Christ touch it_ please –

...Apparently he had said that last part out loud, as Kati's bark of laughter came immediately after. “No, I don't think so.” Her voice had taken on that husky tone that it only did when her command station was the bedroom and her one soldier was executing his commands most brilliantly. He could hear her breathing heavily behind him and could just _imagine_ her perfectly-toned, glistening figure pounding against him _–_ but _damn_ if he was going mad not being able to see her while she was doing it. ( _Note to self: Possibly she feels same way. Ask about this later. Possibly avoid doggy style in future._ )

“Dirty talk to me,” he panted.

“What?” Her rhythm shuddered briefly at her surprise.

“Just say something sexy. Come on.”

He couldn't see her face, but he knew that she was rolling her eyes. “Like what?”

“I don't know, anything, I just want to hear your voice!” His hips were already moving in time as he didn't even bother trying to smother his moans.

“And you call yourself the Ace of the AEU,” Kati growled, her voice a low purr. She leaned in close behind him until Patrick could feel her breasts touching his back, not pressing, just brushing lightly in a way that made his skin prickle. “Get down on the ground and give me fifty, soldier.” The hot breath of her voice warmed the back of his neck.

“Oh fuck yes, ma'am.”

Patrick didn't get anywhere _near_ fifty.

 


End file.
